Little Night
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Ne jamais corrompre un certain adolescent au cœur pur, c'est la devise secrète d'Eren. Pas sûr que cela marche, surtout si son corps s'y met au beau milieu de la nuit... Mais au fond, il suffisait juste d'y aller en douceur. [No Lemon, même si le résumé est très insinuant, un peu de fluff.] OS.


**Note :** Ici, Eren ne dort plus dans son cachot - c'est plus pratique pour lui et pour l'histoire. Disons qu'il a été transféré il y a quelques jours, ce qui explique un peu la suite.

**Rating :** T parce que voila, y a trois lignes de peaux presque nues, et un fantasme. J'ai dit aucun Lemon, par contre (pour une fois...)

* * *

"Armin…"

Le petit blond ouvrit doucement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom murmuré doucement. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait encore bien nuit. Les yeux encore endormis, il attendit que la personne daigne l'appeler à nouveau, mais il n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

Il allait refermer les yeux, quand son nom fut de nouveau prononcé.

"Armin… J'ai froid…"

La voix semblait provenir de derrière son dos. Se retournant mollement, il regarda ses camarades et avisa bientôt celui qui était la cause de son réveil. Eren ne cessait de remuer, les sourcils froncés et la couverture enroulée autour de lui. Armin eut un doux sourire puis, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver son ami du froid, referma doucement les yeux.

"Viens dans mon lit… J'ai froid Armin. C'est un ordre."

Le blond soupira, rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux et croisa ceux d'Eren grands ouverts. Surpris et rougissant, il remonta sa couverture jusqu'aux yeux et fixa son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans cette position sans qu'aucun ne parle, puis Eren se leva, rejetant la couverture à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami, qui paniquait un peu. Pourquoi Eren agissait comme ça ? Il y avait seulement deux minutes, il dormait à poings fermés, gémissant un peu, et là il lui donnait des ordres et se glissait dans son propre lit.

Toutefois, lorsqu'Eren retira la couverture du blond, celui-ci put remarquer ses yeux légèrement vitreux et dans le vide, et compris que le brun faisait une crise de somnambulisme. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne fallait pas réveiller les somnambules par risque de traumatismes, alors il le laissa faire, espérant qu'il se rendormirait calmement une fois glissé à côté de lui.

Eren s'allongea et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, puis glissa son bras sur le ventre d'Armin et le serra près de lui, comme une peluche. Un léger sourire s'étala sur le visage du brun, preuve qu'il était désormais au chaud et heureux. Armin le laissa faire, quelques rougeurs aux joues, puis glissa une main sur le bras d'Eren et l'autre derrière son cou, s'en servant s'oreiller et s'endormit finalement, bercé par la chaleur du corps d'Eren.

x.x.x

"Armin ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devrais aller dormir dans les dortoirs, tu sais. Il est plus de minuit passé.

- Et bien… J'ai croisé Jean et Connie à la sortie des douches il y a quelques heures, et ils m'ont emmené - enfin non, plutôt forcés - à aller avec eux dans la cuisine. Ils avaient faim, et même si je leur disais qu'il ne fallait pas voler, ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Et puis après, Sacha est venu nous rejoindre, et elle a trouvé une bouteille d'alcool qu'ils ont terminé, sans oublier de me verser quelques verres, évidemment. Et puis, Connie s'est mit à faire des déclarations stupides à Sacha, et puis ils se sont embrassés, et puis Jean s'y est mit…"

Armin était complètement gêné, jouant nerveusement avec les boutons de sa chemise qui s'enlevaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Eren sourit avec amusement, voir Armin dans cet état, les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool et de la gêne qu'il venait de subir était vraiment une magnifique image à graver au fond de sa mémoire.

"Alors je suis parti, je ne voulais pas me mêler de leurs histoires. Et comme je sais que tu t'endors souvent très tard, j'ai pensé qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais venir te voir…

- Tu as bien fait. Tu peux même dormir ici, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas dérangé par Connie et Jean."

_Et je pourrais profiter de ta présence contre moi, _songea le brun, sans pour autant le dire.

"C'est très gentil, Eren", sourit Armin en se dirigeant, titubant légèrement, vers le lit du semi-titan.

Cette vision l'amusa encore plus, et il n'attendit pas qu'Armin soit complètement allongé pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Le blond fit de même et se cala contre son ami, soupirant de bien-être. Pendant quelques minutes, seule leur respiration emplit doucement la pièce, puis Armin rompit ce doux son.

"Eren… J'ai chaud, murmura-t-il.

- Je te serre trop fort ? Excuse-moi, bredouilla le brun en s'éloignant un peu.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas toi… Enfin, si, mais… C'est ton odeur qui me donne chaud, avoua le blond en rougissant, ses yeux baissés fixant le torse nu de son ami.

- Oh, heu… Je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grand-chose… Je peux aller prendre une douche, si tu veux.

- Non. Je veux encore la sentir."

Eren fut surpris du ton ferme employé par son ami, et encore plus lorsque celui-ci vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. Toutefois, il n'allait pas cracher sur cette occasion, sûrement unique, d'être aussi proche de son meilleur ami et accessoirement de la personne qu'il aimait. Il remercia intérieurement Connie et Jean d'avoir fait boire Armin, ce qui le rendait plus entreprenant. Glissant sa main hâlée dans les doux cheveux blonds, il les caressa lentement, appréciant les soupirs d'Armin, son souffle glissant sur sa peau et lui provoquant de légers frissons.

Armin sembla bientôt vouloir sentir encore plus cette odeur, puisqu'il se colla au corps de son ami et entreprit de glisser son nez sur les clavicules du brun. Celui-ci, très sensible, sentit ses frissons s'accentuer et une douce chaleur commença à se répandre dans le bas de son ventre. Toutefois, il laissa faire son ami et se colla un peu plus à lui, posant son menton sur ses cheveux. Sans vraiment y penser, Eren laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au bas de la chemise d'Armin, puis remonta doucement, effleurant la peau beige de son ami.

Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais bientôt son nez fut remplacé par sa bouche et il embrassa le haut du torse d'Eren, suivant ses pulsions. Son esprit embrumé ne lui laissait pas le loisir de réfléchir correctement à ses actes, et il se permettait donc de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Après tout, il pourrait toujours prétendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il laissa glisser sa langue sur une clavicule avant de la mordre doucement. L'odeur d'Eren était vraiment attractive et lui donnait presque envie de le manger. Il sentait la respiration du brun devenir quelque peu saccadée au fur et à mesure de ses morsures, et sa main glissant de haut en bas sur son torse n'arrangeait rien. Au prix d'un grand effort, il glissa un peu plus bas pour venir mordiller les pectoraux juste au-dessus des tétons, faisant gémir Eren.

"Armin… Je ne sais pas si… Arrête… C'est vraiment… Bon…"

x.x.x

"Armin… Je ne sais pas si… Arrête… C'est vraiment… Bon…"

Armin ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et avisa Eren, toujours calé contre lui, qui se mordillait la lèvre d'un air troublé. Il devait encore rêver, songea-t-il en soupirant. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à visualiser de quoi il pouvait bien rêver. De nourriture qu'Armin lui ferait goûter ? Le blond sourit avec amusement et caressa les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci gémit et se colla un peu plus à lui, son bras passant sous le haut du blond.

Armin allait se rendormir, espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'Eren le réveillerait, quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse lorsque ce dernier bougea. Soulevant légèrement la couverture, le blond compris vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le bas-ventre d'Eren qui était sur sa cuisse. Rougissant violement, il abaissa les couvertures et chercha à s'éloigner légèrement de son ami, qui ne semblait pas vouloir. Grognant, celui-ci attrapa la hanche du blond et le colla à lui, commençant à lui mordiller le cou.

Armin comprit bientôt quel genre de rêve faisait Eren. Toujours rougissant, il se décida à le réveiller, quitte à en subir les conséquences ; en tous cas, il ne tenait absolument pas à se faire violer, même si c'était son ami. Repoussant sa tête de son cou, il murmura d'une voix basse mais ferme le nom du brun et le secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre un œil, puis le deuxième lorsqu'il vit l'air bien trop troublé du blond.

Encore dans les vapes, il ne réagit pas de suite lorsqu'il vit l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son ami, bien trop proche de son pantalon et l'autre toujours posée sur la hanche, la tenant fermement. Puis le déclic se fit et il se releva vivement, s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit dans une expression horrifiée. Il avait touché Armin, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais le faire. Le blond était bien trop précieux pour lui, et il préférait garder ses fantasmes tordus loin de la pureté de son ami. Il devait trouver quelque chose de potable qui pourrait apaiser la gêne et la tension qu'il venait de créer entre eux.

"Heu… Désolé, je faisais pas gaffe. Oublie ça, tu veux ? Murmura-t-il d'un air gêné. Je suis sûr que ça dois te dégouter, mais je te ferais rien. J'ai juste cru que c'était, heu, une femme. Hahaha !"

Une main sur la tête, Eren essayait de détendre son ami en riant, tout en se baffant mentalement dans sa tête. Une femme, ben voyons. Il disait bien conneries sur conneries quand il voulait. Armin allait croire qu'il le voyait comme un garçon efféminé, ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout, et il se vexerait encore plus.

Toutefois, celui-ci sourit, troublant Eren qui s'attendait plutôt à un regard noir et plein de reproches.

"Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient s'appeler Armin.

- Que-

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, Eren. Alors ton mensonge est vraiment peu crédible", rit-il doucement.

Le brun eut peur de ce qu'il avait bien pu sortir, mais il demanda quand même. Avec un peu de chances, il pourrait rattraper la situation. Et pourquoi Armin n'était pas aussi troublé ? Il aurait presque dit qu'il s'en fichait.

"Et j'ai dit quoi ? Si j'ai juste dit ton nom, il n'y a aucun problème, non ?"

Le sourire presque malicieux d'Armin ne le quittait toujours pas. Apparemment, il n'avait pas dit que son prénom, et cela le fit encore plus paniquer.

"Tu as dit que c'était vraiment bon.

- Mais ça ne précise pas de quoi je parlais.

- D'une voix très sensuelle.

- Je peux parler comme ça de la nourriture.

- Avec des gémissements ?

- … Ça peut arriver."

Bordel, qu'il n'était pas crédible. Il était au fond du trou et il creusait encore, s'enfonçant dans sa propre stupidité.

"Mais… Je ne savais pas que la nourriture _t'excitait._"

Coup de grâce, en plein cœur. Armin semblait s'en amuser, mais Eren paniquait complètement. Il était excité et le blond l'avait remarqué. Peut-être même sentit. Le brun voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour avoir fait subir ça à son ami. Se cachant le visage dans les mains, il murmura des excuses à moitié étouffées.

"Eren… Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? Tous les hommes peuvent avoir ce problème, tu sais."

Armin s'était rapproché de lui et lui avait ôté ses mains de son visage, observant ses joues rougies. Eren ne put faire autrement que de chercher à se justifier à nouveau, recommençant à creuser. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore touché le fond du fond.

"Peut-être, mais, c'est gênant pour toi… Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers qui s'agrippe à ses victimes pour prendre son pied, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je - Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé à toi comme ça…

- Eren." Le brun releva la tête, croisant les yeux bleus de celui qu'il aimait. "Je sais que tu n'es pas un pervers. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de faire ce genre de rêves, quelques fois…

- Avec qui ?"

La question avait fusée, interrompant le blond, qui se mit à rougir violemment.

"Toi, murmura-t-il très bas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus. Je ne veux pas me faire violer, même si c'est par quelqu'un que j'aime."

Eren ne put rien dire, trop troublé par ce que venait de lui avouer Armin. Il sourit face à l'air embarrassé de son ami et glissa une main sous son menton, relevant sa tête et l'approchant tout près de la sienne. Il avait le cœur qui battait furieusement, mais était extrêmement heureux de la tournure que prenait cette histoire.

"Alors je propose qu'on oublie ça, et qu'on reparte tout doucement."

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui ferma les yeux et apprécia le bref contact. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux niaisement.

"Si ça commence comme ça, alors je veux bien", souffla le bond avant de l'embrasser à nouveau furtivement.

Eren mit toutefois rapidement fin au baiser et le repoussa doucement sur le lit, avant de s'allonger près de son corps. Armin se glissa contre lui, remonta la couverture sur leurs deux têtes et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son désormais amant, avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous les deux dans un sommeil profond, main dans la main. Ils auraient le temps pour réaliser tous leurs fantasmes.

* * *

Armin est décidément trop chou pour le corrompre dans un de mes lemons. Dire qu'avant j'avais du mal avec lui, maintenant je le shippe trop. C'est comme le Jean x Marco, ça.

Avis ? Please, j'en ai besoin, c'est ma motivation pour que je survive à ma période de révisions (fichu Bac. Et bizarrement c'est quand je ne peux plus trop écrire que j'ai pleins d'idées. Monde cruel).


End file.
